youtubekackefandomcom_de-20200214-history
YoutubeKacke Wiki
YouTube Kacke-Wiki Willkommen im Youtube Kacke Wiki Herzlich willkommen im Youtube Kacke-Wiki! Diese Enzyklopädie beschreibt ein weit bekanntes Video Format, welches sich mit der Umwandlung eines originalen Video in eine Art humoristisches Gegenstück beschäftigt. Die Rede ist von einer "Youtube Kacke." Dieses Wiki sammelt allerhand Informationen über dieses Genre und stellt euch viele Personen vor, die darin etabliert sind. Wenn du an Youtube Kacke Spaß hast, sie gut kennst, oder selber welche produzierst, dann bist du herzlich eingeladen das Wiki zu vervollständigen. Was ist eine Youtube Kacke? Bei einer "Youtube Kacke" handelt es sich um die humoristische Überarbeitung eines meist ernst gemeinten Videos. Diese Überarbeitung dient dazu den Betrachter durch den dadurch entstandenen expliziten und stumpfsinnigen Humor zu unterhalten. Die englische Version dieser Videos nennt man häufig "Youtube Poops", was auf deutsch ebenfalls "Kacke" heißt. Eine Youtube Kacke besteht aus vielen unterschiedlichen humoristischen Sequenzen, sei es "Word Mixing" oder audio-visuelle Bearbeitungen des Original Videos. Auf der Seite "Stilmittel der YouTube Kacke" findest du eine Zusammenstellung von anfänglichen und üblichen Stilmitteln. Seit einer gewissen Zeit existieren ebenfalls sogenannte "Youtube Poop Music Videos" kurz "YTPMV", bei dem es Ziel ist mithilfe einer Source einen Soundtrack, oder auch ein ganzes Lied nachzuahmen, meist mit Stimmen Verzerrungen. Dies hat zwar den Ursprung in Amerika, dennoch versuchen sich viele Deutsche Pooper ebenfalls daran. Selbstverständlich wagt sich der eine oder andere auch an verschiedenen anderen Formaten und der Bereich der deutschen Youtube Kacke wird von viel Ideenreichtum geprägt. Häufig entstehen also spezielle Videos oder Events bei denen auch meist mehrere Youtuber eingebunden werden. Manche produzieren beispielsweise sogenannte Kollaborationen, bei dem es Ziel ist, mit mehreren Youtubern, eine Abfolge von vielen Videos bzw. eine Aneinanderreihung von mehreren Poops 'zu erstellen. Geschichte Vorwort An dieser Stelle bedanken wir uns unter anderem recht herzlich bei dem "Coldmirror-Wiki", welches detailreiche Auskunft über den Anfang und den Durchbruch der deutschen Youtube Kacke bereitstellte. Bei der Erstellung des Artikels der Geschichte war dies vom großen Nutzen. Der Anfang Den Anfang machten Programme wie der "Windows Movie Maker" auf dem damaligen noch aktuellen Betriebssystem Microsoft Windows XP, das dem aller ersten sogenannten "Youtube Pooper" namens "SuperYoshi" alias "SheezyArt" dabei verhalf die erste Youtube Kacke, die der Definition entspricht, zu produzieren. Nachdem die namentlich noch nicht gekennzeichnete erste Youtube Kacke auf diesem, seinem, Youtube Kanal hochgeladen wurde, fand dies einige Interessenten. Ohne die wohl sehr positiven Produktion, hätte es kein Vorbild gegeben, für weitere darauffolgende Youtuber, die sich ebenfalls daran versuchten. Wiederum mit Erfolg ausgezeichnet fand man in dieser Art der Videoproduktion ein neues Youtube Genre, welches sich klar gekennzeichnet der Zerstörung und so ziemlich jedem Gegenereignis des Originals befasst. Der Name "Youtube Kacke" wurde geschaffen und fand großen Andrang. Der Durchbruch Gegen Ende des Jahres 2008 wurden einige, durchaus auch heute noch bekannten Youtube-User wie "BIGBenY" und "MaRillion05" durch das größte englische "Youtube-Poop-Forum" "YouChewPoop" dazu inspiriert ein deutsches "Youtube-Kacke-Forum" zu erstellen. Im Februar 2008 wurde von "kaffeemann" der erste deutsche Youtube Poop, also die erste ''"Youtube Kacke" erstellt, welche den Namen "Subwayne" trägt. Zeitgleich wurden immer mehrere durch "BIGBenY" auf "Youtube Kacke" und deren Forum aufmerksam. "HarterStuhligan" oder "AshMadeOurEyes", welche davon Wind bekamen, fanden Interesse daran und produzierten ebenfalls weitere Videos die den Namen "Youtube Kacke" trugen. Erstes Aufsehen erregte "SnowballKiller" mit dem Poop Poop "Fresh D besucht die Rütli-Schule", welcher auf "coldmirror's" Video "Fresh D und seine Homies" basiert. Sie fand ihn gut und hat ihn auch positiv bewertet, wodurch er viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Den Durchbruch schaffte jedoch "HarterStuhligan" mit dem Poop "Coldmirror klaut Batmans Scheisshaus." Dieser wurde auch von "coldmirror" favorisiert und "HarterStuhligan" von ihr abonniert, was ihm gleichzeitig viel Beachtung und eine Menge Abonnenten einbrachte Die Jahre 2009-2011 Das Jahr 2009 bereicherte immer mehr den Bekanntheitsgrad der deutschen Youtube Kacke, nachdem "HarterStuhligan" und andere die ersten Vorlagen lieferten, ließen Fans, die sich daran versuchen wollten, auch nicht lange auf sich warten. "Kengelmann5000" tritt erstmalig in Erscheinung mit einer Youtube Kacke über Peter Lustig, eine heute sehr weit verbreitete Source, ebenfalls veranstaltete er eines der ersten Youtube Kacke Tennis. Aufgrund des lange nicht bekannten Namen "Youtube Kacke" weiß man nicht genau welcher Poop über eine Source tatsächlich die erste ist, da es einige gab die erst später erkannten, ihre Videos seien der Definition nach eine Youtube Kacke. Bereits 2007 trat ein weiterer wichtiger Youtuber in das Genre, "mebamme", der vor allem, mit seinem Drang "Zelda CDI" Poops zu produzieren, auffällt. Er ist zwar inaktiv, war aber bis Anfang 2015 tätig. Weitere Youtuber dieser Zeit haben heute mit Youtube Kacke nicht mehr viel zu tun, viele hörten im selben Jahr auf (Bsp. "Ohgodnofff", "Raijamy", "gulbgulb", "Nanook1995", "Rainer Zufall" und viele mehr...) , für andere jedoch ging es weiter, und einige Neue gründeten ihren Kanal, auf dem sie zukünftig Youtube Kacke veröffentlichen. So trat Ende 2009 "ilmc92poop" in das Genre. Seine Source Auswahl ist eng gegrenzt an Filmen, Serien oder einfach nur frei aus der Lust heraus und nicht alle Videos sind sofort unter den Namen "Youtube Kacke" erkennbar. Bis Ende 2014 war er aktiv. Am 06.04.2010 trat "DerSchnitzelKasper" Youtube bei und bereicherte bis heute die Szene ungemein, selbst wenn er jetzt nicht mehr aktiv auf Youtube tätig ist. Aufgrund seiner Bekanntheit stieg die Freude an der Youtube Kacke. Der Schneeball rollte immer weiter und vergrößerte sich. Youtuber die Youtube Kacke produzieren wollen werden mehr und die Szene gewann immer mehr Fans. Gleich zwei Monate nach der Eröffnung dieses Kanals, folgte ein weiterer heute noch berühmter Youtuber den gleichen Weg. "Mundsaune" gründete seinen Kanal am 03.06.2010. Beide verstärkten den Durchbruch der Youtube Kacke mit unzähligen Videos. Ende 2010 trat ein ebenfalls bekannter deutscher Pooper ins Rampenlicht. "demarschmallow" half dem Genre gleichermaßen bekannt zu werden. Die üblichen Sources wurden in diesen zwei Jahren schon benutzt und an Nachfolger weiter gegeben. Youtube Kacke bekam Rang und Namen und war kaum noch zu stoppen. Ein nicht enden wollender Fluss, der jedoch erst in den folgenden Jahren die volle Größe erreicht hat. Die Jahre 2011-2014 Denn 2011 begann die Flut des Ideenreichtums und gleichermaßen stieg die Zahl derer die mit ihren Videos begeistern wollten. Gleich Anfang 2011 sprang ein heute sehr populärer Gigant in den Fluss. Am 23.01.2011 eröffnet "TheMackey5" seinen Kanal. Was er zu seiner Zeit nicht wusste war, dass seine Youtube Kacke und seine Persönlichkeit baldig Geschichte schreiben wird. Weiterhin weit überliefert aber erst später bekannt geworden ist eine weitere Berühmtheit "Rentnerbank", der mit unzähligen guten Produktionen die Zuschauer verblüfft. Im gleichen Jahr traten auch "k4ps1500" und "Kacksalber" dem Genre bei und begeisterten viele Fans. Zwar schon länger auf Youtube, aber erst 2011/2012 bekannt geworden ist "Benutzerlein". Im Jahr 2011 stand das Wordmixing immer weiter im Fokus, die Youtube Kacke grenzte sich immer mehr vom Audio Replacing ab und bedient sich nun anderen Sources, die heute üblich sind. Ab dem Jahr 2012 war der Fluss nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Jeder der das Werkzeug, das Engagement, die Lust und Zeit hatte, begann auf Grundlage von Idolen Youtube Kacke zu produzieren. Das Genre wurde immer weiter bereichert und fand nun nicht nur bei ursprünglichen Fans einer Youtube Kacke Anklang. Der Humor veränderte sich und verschmelzte mit dem Alltag, sodass es für die Allgemeinheit witzig ist. 2012-2013 erregen viele Youtuber durch ihre Videos Aufsehen. "Red Crown", "PetersKotstube", "Nevörmind", "ALM1GHURT", "DarthVultar", "doedet", "Sweeny Keks", "WurstZerHacka", "memorizzi" und vor allem "Machtet" sowie viele Andere in dieser Zeit bekannte Youtube Pooper haben das Genre ihrer Zeit immer weiter unter die Kunde gebracht. In dieser Ära wurde die deutsche YouTube Kacke immer mehr auch in der Schweiz und ganz besonders in Österreich beliebt. So erblickte 2012 auch der (wohl bekannteste österreichische) Pooper "KillerDreck89" das Licht der Welt. Auch "Stefan54" begann damit, YouTube Kacke zu produzieren. Die Jahre brachte immer mehr Einfälle. Die deutsche Youtube Kacke war nun nicht mehr nur bestimmt von einen, sondern auch von einem Zusammenwirken von mehreren Stilmitteln. Besonders "TheMackey5" zeigt dies auch heute noch. Da das Konkurrenz Empfinden überhaupt nicht mehr vorhanden ist schlossen sich, unter anderem auch deswegen, weil es nun viele waren, viele Youtuber zusammen und diskutierten über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Zukunft der Youtube Kacke, suchen sich Hilfe, Rat, Begeisterung, teilen ihre Erfahrungen. Auf anderen sozialen Netzwerken bilden sich spezielle Gruppen die das Thema Youtube Kacke trägt, sodass eine größtmögliche Chance besteht jüngere Produzenten zu helfen bekannt zu werden. Aus dieser Kameradschaftlichkeit heraus entstehen immer wieder einmal so genannte und heute im Überfluss produzierte Kollaborationen. Die Gegenwart Auch heute wird immer weiter Youtube Kacke produziert, angetrieben von dem Ziel Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. Die Szene hat einen großen Wandel gemacht und Youtube Kacke wird nun nicht mehr mit Leichtigkeit produziert. Wer Youtube Kacke produziert ist nun an seiner Fangemeinde gebunden, kann aber gleichzeitig mit ihr untergehen. Einige produzieren Videos, können aber den Druck immer, wieder etwas produzieren zu müssen, woran sie keinen Spaß haben, nicht standhalten. Ein Beispiel ist der Youtuber "Thomaskaidkin" der aufgrund negativ bleibender Kritik an seinen Videos beschlossen hat seinen Kanal zu löschen (er gab allerdings im Oktober 2015 sein Comeback). Weiterhin spricht die große Anzahl inaktiver früherer Berühmtheiten für einen extremen Wandel. Dennoch ist die Zahl derer die heute mit viel Liebe zum Detail Videos veröffentlichen größer als welche die in diesem Wandel ein Problem sehen. Youtube Kacke läuft im großen und ganzen professioneller und organisierter ab und hat nun einen sehr individuellen Humor, der jedoch auch öfter mit etwas anderem als Youtube Kacke verbunden wird. Die Szene erfreut sich immer wieder an jungen frischen Talenten, die auch zukünftig eine Bereicherung für die deutsche Youtube Kacke sein wird, und auch die Szene selbst scheint gerade jetzt am Höhepunkt zu sein, obwohl die Experimentier-Phase noch lange nicht vorbei ist... Personen in diesem Metier Personen in diesem Metier '''(A - Z): * (0-9) * 30foxpicturespoopingindustriesandtrashproductions * (A) * Affentäter21 (früher bekannt als NewPooper21) * ahalamma55 * Animan8000 * Arkunos * ARtheDork * ATZEandFriends * (B) * Baenki * Bagathe Auer * Benuetzterlein * BIGBenY * Bruder Grimm * © * CorruptionSound * CreeperMitHut * (D) * DarthVultar * david260591 * DefusL * demarschmallow * Der Anal-Aal * DerEiermeier * derKnochigeOlaf * DerlustigeLappen * [http://de.youtubekacke.wikia.com/wiki/DerSchnitzelkasper?venotify=created DerSchnitzelKasper] * Dickste Kacke * Die Kotkuchl * Dr. Klenk's Poopecke * Dr Tentakel * Dreckbob Bratpfanne * (E) * Earby Game * (F) * Fanboy Allianz * FloosWorld * Fluktuation Acht * FraeuleinBarbara * Frank - OFFICIAL * FreshFischKopf * (G) * (H) * HAMMERSMITHTV * HarterStuhligan * Heitzers Wuthöhle * [http://de.youtubekacke.wikia.com/wiki/Holep510 Holep510] * (I) * Impertinenzius * (J) * Jessi Rocker * (K) * K4ps1500 * Kacksalber * KackTruck * Kaffeemann * Kengelmann5000 * Kevin Meierskopp * KillerDreck89 * Klaus Kabel * Köttelmann * klonter77 * (L) * Lama Poop * L.A.R.S. * Leelburger * LoerlShit * LyenaWurst * (M) * MachtetJetzt * MagicKaputt * ManiaUltra * memorizzi * morimr * MrMaikiu * Modermaster * Mundsaune * Murksy Murksyson * (N) * Nevörmind * (O) * olfi500 * (P) * PacMani * PARANERDZ * Pedo Peter Poops * PepperKackeMann * ''Peter Lustig'' * PetersKotstube * PimarProduktion * PoopChicken666 * PoopDogg * Polymachaeroplagides * PoopMacher * Poopservice * Poopus Maximus * Proph198 * (Q) * ® * Red Crown * Rentnerbank * Roscoe Sanders (früher bekannt als ThomasKaidkin) * (S) * Sak FPS * Sanool 24 * Saskia L-.- * Scheisssewasser * Sessel Poopser * Snake202099 * SnowballKiller * Sogert * Solide Schlange * Sooos TV * Soosenbinder * SooSLooL * SSLöffel * Stefan54 * Steeve ™ * Stoolhase * StyrTD * sunscreech * SupremeShittyCraps™ * Sweeney Keks * (T) * Tech nigg * TechnoMechno88 * TheMackey5 * TheGefl * ThomasKaidkin (später Roscoe Sanders) * TranceAvalon * trashpoopsgermany * (U) * (V) * Vinni Triplex * (W) * WerbungsSepp * WhatEverKacke * Wurstposaune123 * WurstZerHacka * Wxnzxn II * (X) * (Y) * YouKack * You Poop * ytpittix * YTK * (Z) * Zitronensindsauer unterstrichen' = Kanal gelöscht' ''kursiv ''= Kanal inaktiv Weitere Menschen, die ebenfalls mit Youtube Kacke zu tun haben Stidogg Stidogg fällt damit auf, dass er Videos macht, bei dem er versucht sich eine Youtube Kacke anzuschauen, ohne zu lachen, was als "Try not to laugh" bezeichnet wird. Seitdem er zu seinen Zuschauern gesagt hat, man solle seine Videos verpoopen, entstanden mehrere Poops von ihm. Lennyficate Lennyficate ist demarschmallow ''und produziert Youtube Kacke. Eben aber dieser Poop Kanal ist inaktiv und wird selten genutzt, was seine Liebe zur Youtube Kacke jedoch nicht einschränkt, er hinterlässt hin und wieder Kommentare unter Youtube Kacke, öfter unter welcher von TheMackey5. Lennyficate verpoopte in einem Video sich selbst, und wurde auch schon von TheMackey5 und einzelnen anderen als Source genutzt. Letzte Aktivitäten Wichtig '''Dieser Text bzw. der Beitrag Beitrag ist ausschließlich für dieses Wiki und darf nicht (zB. für andere Wikis) verwendet werden. Ausser der Pooper selbst postet es. Die hoch geladenen Bilder sind übrigens Urheberrechtlich geschützt und dürfen ohne die Erlaubnis des Erstellers nicht verwendet werden. Für Videos ist es aber erlaubt.' Siehe auch * YouTube Poop-Wiki (seit August 2014, um die 300 Seiten und im Moment aktiv) * YouTube Kacke-Wiki (stillgelegt, sehr geringe Aktivität um 2009, 15 Seiten momentan) Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:YouTube Kacke